1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving module, a display device including the receiving module, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a receiving module capable of improving strength against an external force, such as a bending stress, a display device having the receiving module, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a backlight assembly providing light to a display panel, so as to display an image at a place where light is insufficient. A small-sized mobile LCD device, such as a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), typically includes a light-emitting diode (“LED”) serving as a backlight assembly, which has advantageous characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, light weight, etc.
As a mobile device, such as a cellular phone, becomes slim, a thickness of an LCD panel becomes thinner, for example, from about 0.5 mm or about 0.4 mm to about 0.3 mm. Thus, the strength of a receiving module receiving an LCD panel, an optical unit, etc. is an important factor in evaluating the quality of an LCD device. The receiving module typically includes a mold frame receiving an optical unit and an LCD panel and a bottom chassis receiving the mold frame and including metal to strengthen the LCD device having the receiving module.
As a thickness of a substrate of the LCD panel becomes smaller, the LCD panel becomes weaker to externally applied bending and twisting stresses. Although the strength of the bottom chassis is more important so as to increase the strength of the display device, a thickness of the bottom chassis also becomes thinner.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-000305 discloses a display device, in which a bottom chassis having a U-shape is fastened to a rear surface of a mold frame to prevent movement of the bottom chassis even though external impact forces may be applied from any direction. However, the display device merely prevents movement of a bottom chassis, and has limits as to how much strength can be increased against an external force, such as a bending stress or a twisting stress.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-302290 discloses a coupling structure, in which a protrusion formed on a panel holder is inserted into a hole of a housing to firmly fasten the panel holder to the housing. However, the invention merely relates to a coupling structure for firmly coupling the panel holder to the housing, and does not suggest an idea of increasing strength against an external force such as a bending stress or a twisting stress.